Câlin gros ?
by SmoothieRhubarbe
Summary: Cette fois c'est trop ! Le Geek fait part de toute sa colère et sa tristesse à sa famille avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre. Et qui de mieux placé que la personne la plus oubliée de l'équipe pour aller le consoler ? Geek/Hippie
1. Chapter 1

Ake bonjour !:3 Nouvelle fic sur un pairing que je crois n'avoir encore jamais croisé sur ce site, il est temps d'innover : voici ma fic Geek/Hippie !

En espérant que ça vous plaise ! :3

/!\ Les personnages utilisés sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet et cette fic sera retiré s'il le demande. /!\

Sur ce, bonne lecture bande de gens !

Câlin gros ?

Quelle journée de merde. Le petit rentrait en traînant des pieds. Il rentrait de l'école, étant le plus jeune de l'équipe et ayant un visage plus qu'enfantin il devait obligatoirement s'y rendre jours par semaine, école où il détestait aller vu qu'il était la victime de l'établissement entier. Pas un jour ne se passais sans qu'il ne se fasse frapper, bousculer ou victimiser de n'importe quelle façon possible par un ou plusieurs écoliers. Les enfants sont tellement doués quand il s'agit de s'unir contre une seule personne plus faible et lui faire la misère. Aujourd'hui justement, le garçon avait reçu sa bourrade quotidienne par ses bourreaux quotidiens. Du sang provenant de ses genoux écorchés tachait son pantalon déchiré. Mathieu allait le tuer. En parlant de Mathieu, il lui tomba dessus dès son arrivée au domicile.

**\- Putain sale gosse mais qu'est ec que tu as encore foutu !?**

Le Geek lui répondit d'une petite voix :

**\- Pardon Mathieu mais c'est pas moi c'est les autres…**

**\- Mais c'est pas vrai, mais tu fais chier, j'en peux plus de tes conneries, de tes pleurs, de tes problèmes, j'en peux plus de toi !**

Mathieu avait hurlé et le gamin était figé de peur.

**\- Pardon Mathieu, Pardon pardon…**

**\- Dégage.**

**\- Pardon…**

**\- DEGAGE DANS TA PUTAIN DE PIAULE !**

Cette fois çi il partit en courant dans sa chambre, craignant les coups de son créateur. Il se jeta sur son lit. Il ne pleura pas. Ça ne risquerait que d'attiser la colère de Mathieu. Et il avait plus besoin de réconfort que de se faire encore engueuler. Et son réconfort il ne pouvait le trouver que chez une seule personne, son protecteur, son grand frère : Maître Panda. Attendant d'être sûrq ue Mathieu n'était pas dans le couloir, il sortit à pas de loup de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre dans la plus grande discrétion le chanteur de la famille dans la sienne.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Seul un mince filet de lumière provenant des vieux stores éclairait un peu. Suffisamment pour que le Geek aperçoive Maître Panda sur son lit dans un coin de la pièce, le recroquevillé la tête dans les genoux, les bras autour de la tête.

**\- Maître ?**

Le concerné leva la tête.

**\- Geek ?**

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

**\- Va-t'en.**

**\- Mais…**

**\- Pars je te dis ! J'ai besoin d'être seul !**

Apeuré, le Geek ferma bien vite la porte et s'en retourna dans son espace privé. Espace privé, expression que le Patron ne semblait pas connaître vu qu'il attendait le gamin, caché derrière la porte de sa chambre. Dès que le Geek s'y introduit, le criminel saisit son bras pour le tirer dans la pièce, le jeter sur le lit, et refermer bien vite la porte à clé avant de se jeter sur notre pauvre Geek, tout ceci tellement vite que ce dernier n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il lui arrivait. En revanche, il comprenait très bien ce qui allait arriver, du fait qu'il était enfermé dans une pièce avec le Patron, Patron qui se tenait au-dessus de lui, en appuie sur les coudes.

**\- Coucou gamin. T'as pas venu me dire bonjour en arrivant. Ce n'est pas très gentil dis-moi.**

**\- Que-qu'est ce que tu veux ?** Lui demanda le Geek, alors qu'il savait pertinemment ce que voulait le détraqué

**\- Tu ne t'en doutes pas ?** Lui souffla ce dernier à l'oreille.** Je suis pas là pour faire une partie d'échecs.**

**\- N-ne me viole pas s'il te plaît…**

**\- J'aime quand tu me demandes des faveurs comme ça gamin. Me demander grâce ne fera qu'accroître mon excitation.**

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il se saisit de la main du garçon qui était toujours sous son emprise.

**\- J'ai juste besoin de ta main pour quelques instants.**

Le Geek se risqua à répliquer :

**\- Tu as des mains pour les faire, tes choses !**

**\- Je préfère me servir des tiennes, je sais qu'elles servent à la même chose que celle que je vais faire. Et puis j'adore les mains d'enfants.**

Le Patron tira sa main vers son bas-ventre, malgré la résistance inutile du Geek qui ne pouvait rien contre cette force trop importante qui s'opposait à lui.

**\- Ne te montres pas réticent gamin. Je lis dans tes yeux que tu adores ça.**

**\- N-Non !**

**\- Mensonge.**

Tirant toujours sa main, celle ci arriva bientôt devant l'entrée du pantalon du criminel. Elle ne resta pas longtemps devant le morceau de tissu hors de prix, le Patron la fit rentrer dedans de force.

**\- A toi de jouer gamin. Et je te jure que si tu refuses de faire ça correctement je te pète la gueule et les reins.**

Le Geek hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Il n'avait pas le choix.

**\- J'ai pas bien entendu gamin**, grogna le Patron

**\- Oui Patron.**

**\- Bien. Maintenant masse et ferme-la.**

Le Geek ne pouvait qu'obéir. Refuser de faire ce que lui imposait le Patron ne ferait que provoquer sa colère et le précipiter à un viol certain. Même si le petit se douter que se faire obliger à masturber quelqu'un était déjà une forme de viol. Pour lui c'était du viol psychologique et c'était bien assez. Pas la peine de jouer les rebelles en s'opposant à lui, ce qui ne ferait qu'aboutir à un viol physique bien pire. Il avait retenu la leçon. En parlant de leçon, le Patron lui en donna une :

**\- Tu dors ou quoi ? Masse plus fort ou je vais jamais y arriver !**

**\- Oui.**

**-Oui qui ?**

**\- Oui Patron.**

Le gamin recommença sa gênante tache. Au moins l'obligation de ce soir s'arrêtait au stade du 5 contre 1. Il aurait pu et avait déjà subir bien pire. Mais c'en était déjà trop pour le Geek qui ne supportait plus ce supplice quasi quotidien. Bon sang, il était petit merde ! Était-ce une raison pour que ça soit lui qui prenne tout à chaque fois, les engueulades de Mathieu, les pétages de câble de Maître Panda quand il broyait du noir, les viols du Patron ? Apparemment oui. Et juste parce qu'il était le Geek. Un gamin pleurnichard, angoissé et soumis sur qui on pouvait apparemment tout se permettre. La victime familiale. La victime nationale. Et ça il ne le supportait plus.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un truc gluant fit coller ses doigts. Le Patron relâcha l'emprise sur sa main qu'il avait tenu fermement pendant tout le temps de sa détente pour éviter que le Geek la retire. Il pouvait le faire maintenant et c'est ce qu'il fit. Le petit attrapa un paquet de mouchoirs de sa main propre sur sa table de nuit et essuya avec une envie de vomir sa main droite. Quelle immondice. « Enfin, c'est terminé ! » pensa-t-il. Malheureusement il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Deux des doigts du Patron toujours au dessus de lui commencèrent une descente lente et vertigineuse vers son pantalon à lui. Le visage du Geek blanchit et il leva les yeux vers celui du Patron qui était juste au dessus, le regardant avec un sourire satisfaisant.

**\- Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais m'arrêter là gamin…** lui dit il de sa voix rauque.

Il dut pourtant. La voix de Mathieu criant de la cuisine que le dîner était prêt le stoppa dans sa course, juste avant que son index ai pu rejoindre le haut de la braguette du pantalon du Geek. Le Patron grogna et se releva. Le Geek soupira de soulagement.

**\- Ne crois pas si bien dire gamin. Tu ne m'as pas comblé du tout tout à l'heure. C'est toi qui en paye les frais, Je vais être obligé de venir te voir cette nuit.**

Et sur ses paroles il sortit de la pièce, laissant le Geek sur son lit, bouillant de haine et de peur. Ce quotidien ne pouvait plus durer.

Voila pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous aura plut !

Une petite review ? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Il était sur ce canapé, assis en tailleur. Fumant comme à son habitude. Et pas que du tabac. Comme à son habitude. Et seul. Terriblement seul. Ou plutôt esseulé.

Parce qu'on le voyait plus souvent défoncé qu'à jeun de toute substance dans sa «famille», cet entourage avait totalement cessé de lui parler. Parce qu'il n'était pas capable de tenir une discussion sérieuse avec son interlocuteur car il balançait des mots tels que «poney» ou «rhubarbe». Bref, un incapable au yeux de tous.

Assis donc sur ce fidèle canapé où il passait le plus clair de son temps, il fixait le mur en face de lui. Blanc, avec seulement quelques tableaux de remarquables fan arts offerts à son créateur par ses fans. Ces fans. Ces fans qui ne lui accordait presque aucune importance. Et il le savait pertyinement. Car il n'avait rien d'intéressant. Le Patron était extrêmement charismatique et raflait l'attention de toutes les filles, le Geek pleurnichard était comparé à un petit chaton tout mignon qu'elles avaient toutes envie de consoler, le Panda séduisait à tout le monde avec sa voix envoûtante. Et il y avait lui qui… qui rien en fait. Juste le mec complètement stone qui fait rire mais qu'au final n'a pas grande importance. Juste un mec comme ça.

Recrachant sa fumée par sa cavité buccale, il pensait à tout ceci. Qu'était il enfait ? À quoi servait il dans l'émission, si il était aussi peu important ? Il était pratiquement sûr de finir tel que le Prof ou la Fille. Détruit à son tour. Parce que, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, le Hippie était loin d'être con. Il parlait peu mais malgré son esprit enfumé, il avait l'esprit philosophe et pensais énormément : à la biodiversité, au capitalisme, aux conditions de vie des espèces en voie d'extinction...à sa propre condition de vie… qui lui paraissait de plus en plus en voie d'extinction elle aussi.

**\- Putain Hippie, mais combien de fois je t'ai dit de pas fumer dans le salon !?**

Son créateur. Le «paternel» comme l'appelait le Patron. Mathieu.

Il le regarda de ses pupilles dilatées, cachées derrière ses lunettes teintées.

**\- J'sais bien gros, mais… ce canapé il est vraiment trop cool.**

Jamais il n'aurait osé avouer à Mathieu que c'est parce qu'il se sentait encore plus seul dans sa chambre. Parce que personne ne venait le voir. D'ici au moins, il pouvait voir défiler un peu de monde. Même si il se faisait totalement ignorer.

Mathieu soupira, exaspéré.

**\- T'es vraiment trop con.**

Il partit. Le Hippie ne releva même pas ces paroles, habitude oblige. Oui il était considéré comme un pauvre abruti défoncé. Et il l'était. Il en était certain. Répétez à un enfant talentueux que c'est un raté et il finira par vous croire. CQFD.

**\- Hey, Hippie !**

Tient, on le cherchait. Ça arrivait parfois.

**\- Ouais gros ?** Répondit il sans savoir à qui il s'adressait.

**\- T'es où ?** Lui demanda la voix

**\- Dans l'salon gros !**

Le Panda passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**\- On devait tourner aujourd'hui, t'as oublié ?**

Merde. Oui il avait oublié. Totalement. Et lui qui devait obligatoirement rester sobre pour les tournages avec le Panda. Il ne tiendrait même plus sur ses jambes.

**\- T'as fumé ?** Lui demanda ce dernier

**\- J'suis sorry gros j'ai complètement zappé..**

**\- Oh, tu fais chier,** soupira le Panda, **Mathieu doit sortir l'épisode dans 3 jours et c'est la seule partie qu'il manque !**

**\- Gros je.. je peux essayer alors que j'suis..**

Le Panda sembla hésiter. Puis il soupira.

**\- On a pas le choix de toutes façons. Si je rend pas ça ce soir, je me fais déchirer par Mathieu. Et toi aussi par la même occasion. Bon, allez viens.**

Le Hippie tenta de se relever du canapé. Tout tournait autour de lui, il chancelait sur ses jambes. Il tituba jusque la chambre-studio de son alter-égo déguisé pour le fameux tournage. Mais il était incapable de faire les choses correctement. Sous les effets de sa dernière prise, il ne faisait rien comme il faut. Alors qu'il était censé danser, il ressemblait à une grosse larve de 180kg qui recevait des électrochocs. Et il tenait à peine debout. C'est lorsque ses jambes le lachèrent et que, manquant de tomber il se rattrapa au fond vert derrière lui, faisant ainsi tout tomber à son tour, lui compris, que le Panda lacha l'affaire.

**\- Bon, dégage. On peut pas continuer comme ça. Et on peut vraiment pas te faire confiance.**

Le Hippie s'excusa mollement pour le bordel qu'il avait fait et ne reçu en retour qu'un cri lui ordonnant de foutre le camp. Il sortit de la chambre, traversant le couloir et retournant sur son ami le canapé. Il s'alluma un énième joint depuis le début de cette journée. Qu'est ce qu'il se sentait nul. Et incapable. Pour se consoler et s'amuser un peut, il fit la seule chose pour laquelle il était doué : faire des ronds de fumée. Il adorait les voir s'élever vers le plafond, on aurait dit des signaux indiens. C'était cool.

**\- Et bien, et bien gamin, tu sais que c'est une mauvaise idée d'ouvrir ta bouche aussi grand comme ça quand je suis dans les parages ?**

Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. L'homme en noir était penché sur le dossier du canapé juste au-dessus de sa tête. Merde.

**\- Alors ?**

Alors quoi ? Rien. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait celui-là ?

**\- Tu sais que c'est une mauvaise idée n'est ce pas ?**

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, le Patron sauta par dessus le dossier du canapé et se retrouva au dessus du Hippie, qui était toujours allongé.

**\- J'ai besoin de me détendre et donc je recherche un cobaye gamin.**

Le Hippie ne réagit pas.

**\- Prête moi ta main 5 minutes ok ?**

Sans aucune résistance, la main du Hippie que le Patron avait saisit disparu dans son pantalon.

**\- Allez gamin, tu sais ce que tu as à faire.**

Mais il n'en fit rien. Il ne réagit même pas.

**\- Hé !** Lui fit le Patron

Toujours aucune réaction.

**\- Gamin j'aime pas du tout qu'on me fasse ça.**

Le Hippie ne réagissait toujours pas. Il ne cilla pas non plus lorsque que le Patron sortit un 9 mm de la poche intérieure droite de sa veste.

**\- Tu sais que quand on me fait impatienter ça peut partir vite.**

Oh que non. Il ne le ferait jamais. Et ça, les 2 acteurs le savaient pertinemment.** «****Mais bute moi gros, vas y. Qu'est ce que t'attends ?»** pensa le Hippie.

Rageusement, le Patron retira sa main de son textile et la rejeta sur le ventre de son propriétaire alors qu'il se levait.

**\- ****Pauvre con de camé.** Lacha-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Oh, cet insulte ne le marqua pas beaucoup. Il avait entendu pire. Il continua de faire ses ronds de fumée, nullement inquiété par l'événement passé.

Au bout d'un moment, le Panda débarqua dans la pièce. Ne prêtant aucune intention à lui, il commença à farfouiller dans la caisse de dvd située sur le meuble ou était posée la télé, en face du canapé.

\- Mais il est où ce putain de DVD… marmonna-t-il pour lui-même

\- Si tu cherches un porno animalier pour te vider gamain, je peux t'aider.

Un autre protagoniste était entré en scène. Il souriait d'un air carnassier, placé debout près du Panda qui rougit. Il se leva pour faire face à son adversaire.

\- Qui t'a dit que c'était ce que je cherchais, abruti ?

\- Oh, simple intuition chéri. Tu sais, je peux te proposer bien mieux que ton reportage animalier : «La boule de poil dominée, chapitre 2 »

\- Chapitre 2 ? le questionna le Panda, pas vraiment sûre de comprendre

\- Tu ne te rappelle pas du chapitre 1 ? lui demanda à son tour le criminel, souriant de toutes ses dents. Tu as joué dedans pourtant !

Le Panda sentit sa figure devenir écarlate. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua le Hippie sur le canapé. Celui-çi avait tout entendu depuis le début.

**\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles**, s'emporta l'ours blanc et noir, et rouge aussi.

**\- Enfin gamin, il ne faut pas renier ce qu'on a aimé par le passé !**

**\- Je n'ai jamais aimé ça !** Cria le Panda, rougissant de plus bel

**\- Tu n'assumes pas parce qu'il y a l'autre défoncé justa à côté ?** Demanda le Patron en posant son regarde sur le concerné.** Mais t'inquiète pas, il est beaucoup trop con et stone pour ypiger quelque chose de toutes façon.**

Le criminel s'empara alors du col du kigurumi de son interlocuteur.

**\- Allez, viens.**

**\- Non, lache moi.**

**\- Tu ne trouveras pas de moyen de sauver ton espèce, le Panda. Alors arrête de chercher en vain et accepte plutôt mon offre.**

**\- Tu dis n'importe quoi !**

**\- Tu sais pertinement que j'ai raison, la boule de poil. Mais tu refuses juste de l'avouer. Tu n'assumes pas parce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la pièce avec nus. Mais je te répète qu'il est trop limité pour saisir quoi que ce soit. Alors assume.**

**\- Fout moi la paix !** Cria le Panda avant de se détacher de la prise du patron et de filer hors de la pièce.

Le Patron et le Hippie le suivirent du regard. Puis se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le Hippie fumait encore son joint et le Patron s'alluma une clope. Il tira une longue bouffée.

**\- Pauvre abruti.** Dit il en regardant le Hippie avec pitié et amusement, persuadé qu'il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer sous ses yeux. Puis il partit.

Le Hippie arrêta ses ronds de fumée. Et se ralluma un autre joint, encore et toujours. Bien sûr qu'il avait compris. Il comprenait tout. On lui collait l'étiquette du gars qui ne saisit rien par principe mais il comprenait tout. Et il avait tout compris à ce petit échange entre ses deux compagnons. Mais ce n'était pas ses affaires. Après tout, ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Une pensée méchante lui traversa l'esprit : oh dieu, si les autres savaient tout ce que je sais sur leurs petites histoires, des bribes de conversations qui s'étaient déroulées sous ses yeux, et dans lesquelles on se faisait passer des infos croustillantes, ne prêtant aucune intention à sa présence, croyant qu'il était stone et ne relèverait rien. Il pourrait en écrire un bouquin. On tout balancer sur Internet, montrant alors au reste de sa famille qu'il n'était pas l'abruti qu'il paraissait à leurs yeux. Que lui aussi pensait, entendait, comprenais.

Mais il n'en ferait rien. Parce qu'il ne leur en voulait pas vraiment. Ils le laissaient seul certes, mais ils étaient là quand même et puis il n'était pas méchant. Peace and love.

La porte d'entrée claqua, et le Geek fit son entrée. L'aspect complètement meurtri du garçon victimisé lui fit pitié. Mathieu allait le tuer. Et manque de chance, le gamin n'eut pas le temps de s'éclipser dans sa chambre pour aller se changer afin de ne pas déclencher la fureur du paternel car celui-ci arriva dans la pièce à la seconde d'après. En voyant le benjamin, le Hippie put voir les yeux de son créateur devenir rouges.

**\- Putain sale gosse mais qu'est ce que tu as encore foutu !?**

La mine du petit se décomposa. Il baissa la tête.

**\- Pardon Mathieu mais c'est pas moi c'est les autres…**

**\- Mais c'est pas vrai, mais tu fais chier, j'en peux plus de tes conneries, de tes pleurs, de tes problèmes, j'en peux plus de toi !**

Mathieu lui hurlait dessus, et le Hippie voyait clairement le gamin au bord des larmes. Son créateur ne comprenait-il pas qu'il n'y était pour rien ? Il aurait voulu intervenir. Mais n'en fit rien.

**\- Pardon Mathieu, Pardon pardon…**

**\- Dégage.**

**\- Pardon…**

**\- DEGAGE DANS TA PUTAIN DE PIAULE !**

Le Geek sortit en courant de la pièce. Mathieu et le Hippie le suivirent du regard. Puis celui de Mathieu vint se poser sur le Hippie, fixant toujours la porte par laquelle le Geek s'était enfui. Et la colère précédente de son créateur s'abatit sur lui.

**\- MAIS EST CE QUE TU ES LIMITE OU TU EN FAIS EXPRES !?**

Le joint. Le joint dans le salon. Merde.

**\- Sorry gros mais..**

**\- DEGAGE TOI AUSSI !**

Le Hippie se leva mollement et s'en alla en trottant jusque dans sa chambre. Il s'abatit sur son lit. La tête dans l'oreiller. Pourquoi il n'avait jamais la sensation de faire quelque chose de bien ? Pourquoi est ce qu'on le laissait toujours à part ?

Pour le peu qu'on le voyait, ses phrases incompréhensibles balancées dans le vide pouvait traduire d'une joie due à l'herbe qu'il fumait. Mais en vérité, le Hippie était terriblement triste. Car il se sentait terriblement seul. Il était seul, seul, seul. Et considéré comme con. Incapable. Limité. Abruti. Camé. Tout ces mots qu'il entendait toute la journée et qui traduisait la pensée que ses compagnons avaient de lui. Sauf le Geek. Jamais il ne lui disait rien. Car il subissait la même chose.

Mais est ce qu'on l'aimait au moins ? Il en doutait, il ne savait pas.

Non.

Non on ne l'aimait pas. Car on ne venait jamais vers lui. On le laissait seul. Seul, con et camé.

L'appel de Mathieu le sortit de ses pensées. À table, ouais.

* * *

_**Désolée pour le retard, j'espère poster le dernier chapitre bientôt (les vacances approchent héhé) ainsi que ceux pour mes autres fanfics ! Zoubi ! **_


End file.
